


Stand By Me

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: Tyrelliot Songfics [2]
Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom, Mr.Robot
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, Spoilers 3°Season, Stand by me, Tyrell Wellick sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Tenderness was denied for both of them until now, finally when the hacker put his hand on Tyrell's arm.The warm of his touch comforting him in a way that only the man who has his soul can do it.He is filling him with light even in the darkest moments of his life and he embraces it meeting his own hand with the other's hand.





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. There are a few spoilers from 3° season.

 

 

Elliot knows the terrible feeling of loss, the lack of meaning caused by the sorrow. When he knew Tyrell's wife was dead the first thought that came to his mind was his suffering.

But to imagine something is not the same as seeing it, more painful than He thought it could be.He only wants to stay near him and give him some comfort even when he doesn't  _how_ to do that, but he needs to try.

Although first, he has to reach consciousness, he needs to be in control. With Mr.robot, planning the next step in finding a way to use Tyrell against the Dark Army is difficult.

\-- What are you doing here? They didn't tell me anything about your presence.

\-- Wellick we don't have time I hacked their system but that only give us minutes, maybe an hour but no more.

\-- Why are you doing this?.

\-- Listen to me, you have to tell me what's their next move.

\-- Why are you doing this?

\-- Are you deaf? I said We don't have time, they ruined everything.I'm not sure If you were involved in the 71 building issue and I don't care, you're not the one who pull the strings, Whiterose is. I need to stop her.

\-- I don't know anything and even If I did, they have my son.

\-- I'm sorry for your loss but there is no time for mourning. Is time for actions.

\-- What else do you want from me? I gave you everything! I followed you and your revolution and this was my perdition.

\-- You once told me that you believe in fate and that we'll be Gods, that this is  _our destiny_.Remember? I understand that you feel lost but you need to be strong so  _we_   _can defeat them_.

\-- I lost my wife and I can't lose my son.-- He says taking the cellphone and marking Irving.

\-- Are you losing your mind?! -- Mr.Robot yells him stopping the call.

\-- If they know I'm here without their  _blessing_  they will kill me. Do you really think they're going to give you your son? When? Did they give you a date? -- Mr.Robot buffing at the silence as an answer.

\-- Is because they won't do that genius, they're going to use you and when you don't serve anymore they're gonna kill you like others. Face it! You won't meet your son again.--

Tyrell starts to smash the wall and crying meanwhile Mr.Robot losing his patience and Elliot trying to get out.

Fighting with Mr.Robot is difficult but not impossible at least when he has a _motive_.

Elliot knows  _words_  are unnecessary for any of them in this moment they just clouded their real thoughts. _Actions_  express more and they are more effective.

Tenderness was denied for both of them until now, finally when the hacker put his hand on Tyrell's shoulder.The warm of his touch comforting him in a way that only the man who has his soul can do it.He can fill him with  _light_  even in the  _darkest_  moments of his life and Tyrell embraces it meeting his own hand with the other's hand.

\--  _Elliot_ \-- He says with a trembling voice and his tears descend through his face to arrive at Elliot's hand causing the other sliding his left hand to caress his face.Tyrell turns and their eyes meeting each other and they find themselves in the other's reflection.

 _All that's happened, all that was happening,_  all of that are sharing between them.Elliot wants to say to him:  _I'm here you're not alone_  so he eliminates the space between them moving his arms over Tyrell's back.

The answer doesn't delay and he leans all his body on Elliot's, resting his head on his shoulder, sobbing.

They stay just like this, with the warm surround them ...  _Seconds, minutes_ , it can be  _hours_.There is no time when you really  _connect_  whit another person when you're becoming  _one._


End file.
